Looking Back
by star-shadow-14
Summary: Relationships end, but does the feeling go away? (Shut it, I can't write summaries) DM/HG My first story!
1. Looking Back Part 1: Hermione

            There he was, sad and downtrodden, playing with the necklace with his nimble fingers. The necklace that was returned to him on a cold morning in March. He looked a wreck. That day, I hadn't known what a mistake, an error I had made, committed. 

            I had happily pranced around school with my friends, joyful that my restraints from singlehood were cut loose, and celebrated my newfound "freeness".

            It had felt wonderful.

            Harry, Ron, and I watched as he sulked over to his (would you call it a group?) "friends" Crabbe and Goyle dumbly looking at him . He peered down at the silver dragon in his hands.

It was beautiful, Lord knows it was; shimmering gems set into the body, with glittering green piercing ruby eyes, set into a polished silver. Lovely.

Although the sun hardly shone that day through the dark, rain-filled clouds, the gems of the pendant dazzled restlessly.

A smug look on my face, I watched as he brandished the swinging ornament in his friends' faces. I suspected tears forming in his eyes. For a second, the thought had given me a sense of pride, of accomplishment. I stopped chanting victoriously as new words formed in my head as I watched his sad, slumped figure. 

A new mantra formed, although less victorious as my last chant of "I'm free!!!" My conscience got the better of my as my mind said, "I broke his heart."

As the bell rang for our next classes, I feigned a grin, sucking up everything Ron and Harry were saying about how I was much better off. For 5 seconds. 

I headed into Arithmancy and sat back, brooding over what I had done. Soon enough, the bell rang again, signaling the transition period. 

Every day that I had been with him, we met near his classroom, because I had to pass him to get to Transfiguration while he had Charms. At first, I hadn't seen him, and I was glad, due to the fact that tears had been forming all throughout Arithmancy, failing to take my usual notes (gasp!). 

And then I say him, glaring at me, eyes red and puffy, as y tears threatened to fall from my eyes. 

I tried to speak, although his penetrating stare stopped me from uttering a sound. 

He turned on his heel to head to Charms just as a single tear fell from my eyes and I scurried off, snapping back into reality, the loud chatter from the students startling me. 

_What have I done?_ my mind questioned me as I mumbled under my breath,

"Draco…"


	2. Looking Back Part 2: Hermione

Whoops, I forgot: Last chapter is in Hermione's POV. So is this one. :-D.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I forgot to do this too… OH! J.K. Rowling owns all the characters… but not the story plot. Hee…

            After lunch, we had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. And _that_ means I'm going to see_ him_.

            As Harry, Ron, and I walked down from the castle to Hagrid's hut I swear, I felt someone staring at me. Oh, and someone was!

            I already knew who it was, and dreaded it. I couldn't bear to see him, but for some reason, I _had_ to turn around. So I did. 

            Turning slowly, there he was, his stare penetrating me. 

            Hagrid began to talk about those nasty skrewts again. 

            I could feel _him_ staring at me again, and I froze; I couldn't move, or at least take notes (again).

            The class went by swiftly; we had to walk those skrewts. This time, not many people got too many burns. 

            The bell signaled, and as I packed my things, it was unaviodable to look at him.

            He had avoided my yes, but me being the nosy person that I was, I got a glance of his face, his eyes, their normal sparkle in his silver gray eyes that were once full of love vanished, replaced by dark and stormy eyes. 

            After dinner, I was just as miserable, but I had to just let it all out. So there I was, surrounded by my close friends as I cried in the common room, Harry's attempts at comforting me went unnoticed. Harry's a great friend. Which reminded me, where's Ron?

            I raised my head and scanned the common room for Ron, and I found him in a dark corner, deep in thought. No doubt he would be plotting against _him_. 

            I stood up.

            "I'm gonna go to bed," I mumbled, wiping away my tears hastily and left before anyone could object.

            I slept in through breakfast, then went down into the common room after I was fully dressed, spotting Harry and Ron sitting in armchairs, speaking in hushed tones. 

            I cleared my throat, and both their heads popped up, stopping their conversation completely.

            "Hermione," Ron began, "You weren't at breakfast today."

            "Yeah, we brought you some food just in case." Harry said, handing over an apple and a muffin. 

            "Thanks." We headed out of the common room and down to the dungeons where we had double potions with, guess who? The Slytherins.

            While there, I remained silent while we made the memory potion. The one drawback of that class is that I was happily (_not!_) paired with _him._

            He left me to do all the work (what a _great_ guy) while he talked to Blaise Zambini behind us. 

            As class ended, he said those three words to me. The ones that I never thought I'd here from him:

So how was that? I liked it! Sooo… I like reviews, so review!!!  And flame all you want, ok? Just as long as they're reviews! Luv Yaz!

Star-Shadow


End file.
